Is That Really You?
by ali93
Summary: Bella was a loser in high school, and the Cullen's were the coolest people in town. When Bella becomes the editor of Vogue, and Alice is her assistant, and Edward comes for an interview as a photographer, what will happen? Will love bloom? LEMON IN FUTURE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is my new story **Is That Really You? **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! **

Is That Really You?

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I sat at my desk, looking through all the stories and pictures on my desk.

I'm the editor of Vogue, and I love fashion. My assistant, Alice, was going through the rest of them.

My mind was wandering back to high school, where Alice and I were completely different. We weren't friends, and I was a loser. Alice and her siblings were the coolest people at our school, and they completely ignored me.

I had brown hair, if you wanted to call it that. It was a rat's nest. It was always frizzy, so I always put it up in a hat. I was on the chubby side, and I was short, about 5 2". Great combination. I had glasses and a horrible sense in style.

But now, I'm completely different.

I have wavy brown hair with golden highlights. I lost a lot of weight, and went to the gym everyday when I was in college. I grew about 6 inches, so now I'm 5 8", which I'm very happy about.

I wear contacts now, and I of have a great sense of style, of course. How else would I be the editor of Vogue?

I might sound like a snobby bitch, but I'm actually pretty nice. I never yell, and I do yoga every weekend so I can control my inner beast.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan? Can I come in?" Alice said, breaking me out of my day dream, and sticking her head around the door.

"Yes, yes. Come in. And please, please don't call me 'Miss Swan'. Just call me Bella." I sighed putting down the still unread.

"Oh. Ok. Umm… I just wanted to inform you that Edward Cullen, my brother, is coming over at 4:30 PM for an interview for the position as… a photographer." Said Alice, as she read over her paper.

I froze.

Edward Cullen? _The _Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen I was in love with in high school? Oh, _shit_.

"Ok." I finally got out.

"Yes. And, the letters that you got from 'fans', or whatever you want to call them, said that they want you to do a photo shoot in the new 'white line' bathing suits from Calvin Klein. Whoever is the new photographer would be doing the photo shoot. Is that ok?" Alice asked, with a sly smile coming up on her face.

"Ok…? Sure. I'll do it." I said, looking at her face, confused.

"Ok." Alice said, writing it down on her papers, as she zoomed out the door.

I sighed, and started editing the papers, and looking at the pictures.

Suddenly it was 4:29, and I was seated in my chair in black pin stripe pants, a white tank top, and a black button down shirt with black pumps. The whole outfit made my curves and flat stomach stand out more. My hair was pulled back into a black clip, and I had on a little bit of black eyeliner and red lipstick.

As soon as the clock stroked 4:30, I heard a light knock on my door, and Edward Cullen stepped inside.

**Edward POV**

As soon as I stepped into Bella Swan, the editor of Vogue's, office, my mouth almost dropped open, but I kept it closed.

She was completely different from high school. She was thin, and curvy. She had beautiful brown hair with golden highlights, and her glasses were gone.

"Hello. You must be Edward Cullen. It's nice to see you again. And please, call me Bella." Bella said, shaking my hand.

"It's nice to see you again, umm… Bella." I said, as I dropped my hand from her firm grip.

"Please, take a seat." Bella said as she motioned me to the chair in front of her desk, as she took the seat behind her desk.

I sat down, and stared at my feet.

"Well, I see that you want to become a photographer here at Vogue. Why should I choose you?" Bella asked.

"Well, photography is my life. When I was younger that was all I did. Also, I have a lot of experience as one. Here is my résumé." I said, as I handed her my résumé.

Bella took it, and looked through it for a couple of minutes.

I looked out the window, which had a wonderful view of central park.

"Well, Edward, would you do any kind of photo shoot?" Bella asked, looking me in the eye.

"Yes. I would do any kind." I responded.

"Ok, well, my assistant will call you in 1 day and tell you if you made it onto our team. You may leave. Thank you." Bella said, as she started to look through some papers.

"Thank you for your time." I said, as I headed out the door. Hopefully soon I will be coming back, as a photographer. Also I want to come back to see Bella.

I waved at Alice and walked out the door.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed!! **

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got 8 reviews, and I was counting for 3! Thanks! Enjoy! Oh, and I would like to thank D! You rock! She helped me think of this story! Oh, and also in later chapters there will be lemon! Be excited! Hahahahahaha thanks!**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 2

"_Ok, well, my assistant will call you in 1 day and tell you if you made it onto our team. You may leave. Thank you." Bella said, as she started to look through some papers._

"_Thank you for your time." I said, as I headed out the door. Hopefully soon I will be coming back, as a photographer. Also I want to come back to see Bella._

_I waved at Alice and walked out the door._

**Bella's POV**

Edward was just as gorgeous as he was in high school.

I saw him look me up and down, with an amazed expression on his face.

Boy, did I blush.

Edward had a lot of good recommendations from his other jobs, and he gave me a couple of his photos.

He was good. Really good.

I saw a couple more people who wanted the job, including this creepy man named Mike who was completely feeling me up.

He is not getting the job.

But in the last couple of hours, I have gotten 6 bouquets of red, yes _red_, roses.

I'm gonna have to get a restraining order on him.

"Alice? Could you come here?" I said, only loud enough for someone right outside to door to hear, which was Alice.

"Yes… Bella?" Alice asked as she walked into my office.

"I have made my decision. And could you get a restraining order for me on Mike… Keller? Thanks." I said, looking back down at my papers.

"Ok Bella. But who did you choose? I have to call the person who you picked." Alice said, as she muffled a giggle.

"Yes… Edward Cullen. Call him for me. Tell him to be at the office at 7:30 AM tomorrow morning. Thanks" I said lifting my head for a second to look at Alice, and I then looked back down at my papers. This seemed to be what I did everyday.

"Ok Miss. Swan. I will call him." Alice said, as a huge grin spread across her face.

I was about to say something, but Alice was gone.

I sighed.

**Edward's POV**

Alice called me and told me I got the spot.

As soon as she hung up, I started to scream.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed, laughing and smiling my head off.

"I got the spot! Yes!"

Suddenly the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward. This is Alice. I have great news. Well, Bella's 'fans' asked her to do a photo shoot in the new 'white line' bathing suits from Calvin Klein. And guess who gets to do the photo shoot? YOU!" Alice screamed into the phone. Then I heard the phone click, saying that she hung up.

I put the phone down, and sighed.

This was my lucky day.

I got the job of my dreams, AND I get to photograph _Bella Swan_, in a bathing suit.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Bella's POV**

It's the day. The day when I do a horrible photo shoot that shows way too much of my skin.

At least it is Calvin Klein, and the bathing suit is nice.

It was a white bikini, and it showed my completely flat stomach and abdominals, my tan, and my perfectly fit legs and arms.

Not to be a snobby bitch, but I look pretty good.

Alice told me who the photographer is, but I completely forgot.

The professional make-up artists and hair designers started to work on me.

They put on black eyeliner, gold eye shadow, a little bit of light pink blush, and finally lip-gloss that made my lips look 'kissable'. That's what she said. **(hahahahhahaha I can't hear or read that without laughing!) **

My hair was stick straight and went down to the middle of my back.

It swayed every time I moved my head.

They painted my toenails and nails a dark purple, and they put me in white sandals that criss-crossed up my calves.

They sprayed me with Calvin Klein Euphoria Blossom, and I was ready to go.

I walked out onto the set, and standing there, with his mouth wide open, WITH a camera, was Edward Cullen.

Fuck. Edward Cullen was my photographer.

SHIT.

I blushed, and walked over to the white backdrop and started to pose.

Edward took 50 shots of me, and at the end, there was basically drool coming out of his mouth.

Edward walked over to me. ME!

"Wow. That was… amazing… you look… amazing…wow…" Edward stuttered, as I blushed a deep red.

"Umm… well good job on getting the spot. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30 AM sharp." I said, and walked back to my dressing room.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was amazing.

She had an amazing body.

Wow.

When Bella posed, I wanted her. Badly.

It was hard to control myself, but I did.

I really wanted to see if she wanted to go out together, to get to know each other.

But I knew we couldn't.

She was my boss, the editor of Vogue.

It would never happen, even though I wanted it to, badly.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter! Thanks!**

**Please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Thanks soooo much for reviewing!!**

**Thanks!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and I would like to thank ****elise-marieCULLEN for the fantastic ideas!!**

**And I would like to thank D for sticking with me, and also some great ideas!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy…**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 3

_I really wanted to see if she wanted to go out together, to get to know each other._

_But I knew we couldn't._

_She was my boss, the editor of Vogue._

_It would never happen, even though I wanted it to, badly._

**Edward's POV  
**I hailed a cab when I got outside of the building, and told the driver the address of one of my brothers, Jasper.

I was having girl problems.

I know. It sounds like I'm a six year old, but I was falling for someone. Hard

And that person was the editor of Vogue.

Shit.

It would never work out, but a man had got to dream.

Emmett, my other brother, would just make fun of me if I came to him with girl problems, but Jasper was a different story.

He was always there when I needed someone, and he always helped me.

"I need some girl help. I'm totally messed up." I told myself, half-whispering.

"Why are you going to Jasper for girl help, and not me?" the cab driver asked.

"Well," I froze. "Emmett…" I said darkly as I stuck my head into the 'drivers' little box.

"Why the hell are you driving a taxi?" I yelled, as Emmett just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"It's good to see you too, little bro. And why are seeing Jasper for girl help? He has had probably… 2 girlfriends. While me on the other side, has had… at least 20. Come on, out with it." Emmett said, as we pulled up to Jasper's apartment building.

I sighed, and stepped out of the car, as I started to walk toward the building. Emmett quickly turned the car off and jogged up to me.

"Please? I promise I won't tell Rose…" Emmett said, as he gave me puppy dog eyes, if that's what you want to call them. It looked like a dog that was dying. Rose, her real name is Rosalie, is his serious girlfriend for 4 years.

"No… I'll tell you when we get up to Jasper's. I only really wanna say it once." I said, as we zoomed off to the top floor to Jasper's PH.

"Dude, just tell me. Who's the girl-" Emmett started, but he was interrupted by the elevator doors opening, showing Jasper sitting on the couch.

"Who's the girl? What are you talking about? Out with it." Jasper said, as we sat in the living room, and he closed the door and took his seat.

"Umm… well… you know Bella Swan from high school?" I asked, twiddling with my thumbs.

"Yeah? Who doesn't? She was that loser in high school who was completely in love with you?" Jasper said, as Emmett burst out laughing.

I glared at him.

"What about her?" Emmett asked, trying to swallow his laughs.

"Well, she is now the editor of Vogue, and she is gorgeous. She is my boss, and I'm falling for her. Hard." I whispered, and looked at my feet.

"Ohhhh…" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"Let me show you a picture of her. I did a photo shoot with her, and she was wearing a bathing suit. Come look." I said, as I took the picture out.

Emmett and Jasper scampered over, and looked over my shoulder.

"Wowza. Hot." Jasper whistled, and I hit him on the back of his head.

Emmett reaction was the same.

"As if she would date you." Emmett bellowed, falling off the chair.

"Yeah. Why would someone so beautiful would date you?" Jasper said, also falling off his chair, laughing.

"I bet you I can hook a date with her." I challenged.

At that, Jasper and Emmett sat back on their chair's, now with a serious expression on their faces.

"It's a deal." Emmett and Jasper said, as I shook both of their hands.

With that, I walked out of the apartment.

**Bella's POV**

I leaned back in my office chair, looking threw all the still unread documents on my desk.

Suddenly my phone rang, and all my papers went flying.

"Shit…" I muttered as I picked up the phone, and started to pick up all the papers.

"Hey Bella. How is my little hotty." Growled Jacob my ex. I don't know how he got my number.

We dated in college, and since then he has never left me alone.

"Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you. We are over. You are stalking me, and I'm gonna have to put a restraining order on you. Now goodbye." I said darkly, and put down the phone.

I started to pick up the remaining papers, when the one and only Edward Cullen walked into my office.

"Who was that?" he asked, as he bent down to help pick up my papers.

I looked up for a second, and Alice was looking threw the screen smiling.

I scowled at her, and she dashed off.

"Thanks." I muttered and took the pile of papers he picked up, and put them on my desk.

"No problem." He purred at me.

Wait. Did Edward Cullen just _purr _at me? Aka, flirt with me.

Oh no. I'm his boss. He is way off limits.

"Umm… well, if you would excuses me, I have work to do." I said as I sat there, with my back hunched over.

Since I have been working at my desk so much, I've gotten a horrible back ache.

Suddenly I felt warm hands on my back.

Edward Cullen was massaging my back. _My _back.

"Does that feel good?" I whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck.

I shuddered.

"Yes…" I somehow got out.

"Good." He growled in my ear, and walked out of my office.

What the fuck was that?

**Did you like it? Please review! Last time you guys just made my day! Thanks!**


	4. AN I'm sooo sorry! please read!

**Hey guys! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!**

**And I just want to tell you, I really would like it for you to keep your bad reviews to yourself. I got a few obnoxious ones, and it made me almost want to stop writing. But if they keep those comments to themselves, it will be sooo much easier. **

**Thanks!**

**I'm sooo sorry!!**

**But I have a horrible writers block, and I can't think of anything! I don't really want to write a bad chapter, so just give me some ideas in reviews, and I will start to write the next one!**

**Please forgive me!**

**Thank you!!**

**Remember!**

**Give me ideas!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas! Thank you soooo much!!**

**Here is the chapter!!**

**Enjoy….**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV  
**Edward has been acted weird.

I have been getting MANY phone calls from Jacob spit, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

Mike kept on sending me flowers, and I gave them to the writers on my floor.

The only people who had offices on this floor was my assistant, my main and favorite writers, and my favorite photographers, which included Edward.

One day a tall blond boy sauntered into my office, and smiled at me.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" I asked the beautiful blond, as I reached for the phone to call security.

"Wait. I'm Edward's brother." He said quickly.

When my hand slowly went into my lap, he continued.

"I'm Jasper." he said as he strolled over to my desk, and stuck out his hand.

As I shook his hand, I felt that they were exactly like Edward's hands; soft and smooth. Don't ask me why I know this. I'll give you a hint; he likes to touch my shoulder when it's bare.

Very awkward.

"My brother has told me a lot about you," Jasper started, as my eyes lit up. Did Edward actually like me? "And I have heard that you are very nice, so I decided to come and meet you." Jasper smiled a flirtatious smile at me, and took the seat across from me.

He was dazzling me. I didn't know how to ask him to leave.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?" Jasper asked casually.

"Sure. Pick me up at 6:00 PM tonight at this address." I said, as I scribbled down my number and handed it to him.

"Ok. Oh, and don't tell Edward. He might get mad." Jasper said, as he stood up, winked, and walked out the door.

Edward brushed passed him, and gave him a glare.

"What was that about?" Edward asked me, curiously.

"None of your business." I said haughtily, as I started to look through my papers.

"Ok… Well here is the new picture of the new fall line from Chanel. I'll be going now." Edward said quickly, and strode out the room.

I picked up the picture.

It was pretty good.

I stood up, suddenly, needing coffee and some air.

"I'm going out," I yelled to Alice, as I started for the elevator. "I'll be back in… let's say 2 hours." Alice nodded.

The elevator doors opened, and I stepped in.

And guess who else was in the elevator? Jacob. spit

"Hey baby. Came to visit you." he growled, and pressed his lips on mine.

That bastard!

How dare he kiss me!

I tried to push against him, but he kept grip strong.

He ripped open my shirt, showing my dark blue bra, and then he started to pull down my pants, showing my matching underwear.

I tried to scream, but I couldn't find my voice, OR get away from his sickening breath.

He was going to rape me! Or at least molest me!

Why the fuck would he do that?

He grabbed my breast, and pinched it.

I yelped in pain, but no sound cam out because he was pushed up against me.

Just then, the elevator doors opened, reveling Edward.

He pulled Jacob off me, as I slumped to the floor in pain.

The doors were still open, and he pushed Jacob out the door.

"Don't ever touch her again." Edward bellowed, as the doors closed on Jacob's surprised face.

Edward scrambled over to me, and pulled me into a hug.

Huge sobs went through me, as I cried. The whole time Edward just held me.

He helped me put my shirt and pants back on.  
By the time we got back to the top floor, I was still shaking.

We walked towards my office, and I heard Alice gasp. Edward muttered "Jacob", and I heard Alice gasp again. I think she got it.

Edward sat me down in my chair, and ran off to get me some coffee.

When he got back, he handed it to me, and I gave him a weak smile.

He smiled back, and ambled out of my office.

I took a sip of my coffee, just to make sure it was perfect.

Edward knew me well.

**5 hours later, at Bella's PH at 5:59 PM**

I was nervous.

I hadn't had a date in… I counted it off on my fingers… 4 mouths. That depressed me.

Jasper had told me to dress well, but not to dressy.

I decided on the new Marc Jacobs dark blue halter dress that went down to right above my knees.

It hasn't come out yet.

My hair was in tight locks, and I had neutral make-up on; I didn't want to wear to much.

The door bell rang.

I ran to get it, and standing there was Jasper Cullen.

**Ewww horrible cliffy, I know! But I need ideas for what the date to be like! And don't worry, Edward and Bella will end up together, and SO will Alice and Jasper… maybe.**

**Hahahaha**

**Pleaseeee review!**

**Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks sooooooo much for reviewing!! I love you all!**

**Thanks for the FANTASTIC ideas!!!**

**Enjoy…**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 5

_The doorbell rang._

_I ran to get it, and standing there was Jasper Cullen._

**Jasper's POV**

Bella looked fantastic when she opened the door.

Her hair looked so soft, that I wanted to run my hands through it.

"You look fantastic." I whispered, as I put a strand of her perfectly curled hair behind her ear.

Bella blushed, which made her look even more adorable.

If I wasn't doing this only to get on Edward's nerves, and to destroy Edward's chance of loosing the bet, I would've been way more exited. Don't get me wrong; she is beautiful. But I just don't feel any attraction between us.

But I DID have my eyes on her assistant…

**Bella's POV**

Jasper looked gorgeous in a plain black tux; we must be going somewhere fancy.

He took my hand and smiled at me.

He led me over to the car, which was a stretch limo.

In the car we just talked about our hobbies.

When we pulled up in front of the restaurant.

It was the nicest one in town. Of course.

Jasper opened my door and took my hand. He was being a gentleman… I have never met anyone who treated me that way.

Usually men just wanted to sleep with me.

We got a table, and sat down. We ordered, and got our food.

Jasper and I were having a very interesting conversation about whales **(Don't ask…) **when suddenly he started to lean in towards me, and his lips were only centimeters away from mine.

I could feel his warm breath on my face, and I shivered.

"What the fuck is going on here?!?!" I heard a familiar voice bellow.

I looked up, and Edward stood there, fuming.

"Why the hell are you here?" I said, as I sat up a little straighter, and gave him my meanest glare.

"Oh, I was just coming over to have a nice dinner by myself, but what do I see when I get here? My brother and my boss on a date, AND about to kiss." Edward screamed.

"Dude, calm down." Jasper said.

"Bella, would you excuse us for a minute?" Edward growled, as he pulled Jasper up.

'Sorry.' Jasper mouthed. I nodded.

I could here everything they said.

Let's just say every weekend, instead of being social, I went to spy school. I told you I was a loser.

**(This is **_Edward_**and this is **_Jasper._

_Why the fuck are you on a date with my boss?_

_I liked her. She is hot._

_Jasper! We have a bet that I can get a date with Bella. You can't do that!_

_Yes I can! It lowers your chance of winning, and gives me a chance with going out with an amazing woman! And I get a better chance of winning!_

First Edward came fuming back, then Jasper strode casually back.

"Ok, let me get this straight. I just heard everything you said," I started, but I heard Edward gasp. And Jasper had a confused look on his face. "Don't ask how I heard. But you two are having a bet seeing if Edward can get a date with me. I don't think that's a very good way to get I girl." I growled, and stood up.

I slapped Edward with all my might. He looked at me, startled, and rubbed the place where I hit him. I glared at Jasper, and walked out the door. I hailed a cab, and jumped in, leaving a very confused Edward and Jasper standing there in the middle of the restaurant. Edward came running up to my window, and started to pound on it.

They cab pulled away, and I turned back, starting at a now depressed Edward. I think I saw a tear slip out of his eye.

I shook my head, and turned forwards.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo aka later.**

The next day at work, I was wearing a blood red skirt that went to my knees with a plain white tank top with a yellow shawl. My hair was wavy, and pulled up into a messy pony tail. I decided to go comfy today.

"Alice." I said, as Alice stuck her head inside my office.

"Could you ring Edward?" I asked, and she nodded and smiled.

1 minute later Edward walked in, looking depressed.

He looked at my face, and back down at his feet.

"I have a-" I started, but Edward interrupted me.

"Bella let me explain. I showed Emmett and Jasper a picture of you, and they said that I would never get a date with you. I got upset, being stupid, because I actually really liked you." Edward said, as I blushed a dark red.

"Would you please forgive me?" Edward asked, as he took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I will only forgive you if you bring me out on a date." I whispered.

"I would love to." Edward whispered back. He kissed my hand, and walked out of the office.

I sighed.

Right then Alice walked in.

"Well, we are gonna have to find you something to wear, don't we?" Alice said.

**Did you like it! Give me ideas in reviews about what Bella should wear, and WHERE she and Edward should go. Please review! Oh, and thanks D!**


	7. AN please read! it's an emergency!

**Oh shit! **

**I'm sooo sorry, I already put up a chapter tonight, but this is an EMERGENCY! **

**I made Alice AND Jasper Edward's brother and sister! **

**That means Alice and Jasper are related! **

**So, now I'm have to change Alice to Edward's best girl friend! **

**Thank you for understanding! **

**I'll post a new chapter tomorrow! **

**Thanks again! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!! I would like to thank everyone who gave me ideas!! It really helps me think! As I said in my AN, Alice is now Edward's best friend that is a girl. Thanks! Enjoy…**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 6

"_I will only forgive you if you bring me out on a date." I whispered._

"_I would love to." Edward whispered back. He kissed my hand, and walked out of the office._

_I sighed._

_Right then Alice walked in._

"_Well, we are gonna have to find you something to wear, don't we?" Alice said._

**Bella's POV**

Alice is crazy when she shops.

She tried to get me to go into Victoria's Secret, but I threatened to fire her. She gave in.

She pulled me into Marc Jacobs store, my favorite store for you information, and gave me piles of clothes to try on.

I tried them on to be nice, but put them all back and looked for a dress.

I found the perfect one in a matter of minutes.

It was short, barely went to below my ass, and had a sweetheart neckline. It had diagonal blue and black stripes, and was all glittery. It was gorgeous. **(Picture on my profile!) **

"Edward is gonna pass out when he sees you." Alice giggled. I laughed along, and changed back into my original outfit, and started to go and pay.

"Wait!" Alice screamed and grabbed my arm.

"What?" I sighed, just wanting to get home and sleep. It was the weekend after all.

"You need shoes!" she squeaked, and pulled me over to the shoe section of the store.

I grabbed a pair of black pumps, **(In the same pic as the dress)**tried them on, and was out of the door $4,970 poorer.

Not that much.

"Oh my god! Jessie! It's the editor of Vogue! Bella Swan!" I heard, looking over my shoulder to see two girls screaming and taking pictures.

Suddenly the paparazzi were everywhere, also taking pictures.

Alice and I somehow got back to my car, and we drove off.

"Sorry 'bout that. Happens a lot." I sighed, turning my head ever so slightly to look at Alice.

"It's ok." She nodded, and gave me a weak smile.

I was guessing she was never attacked by the paparazzi. They were bastards. Always followed me around everywhere.

I dropped Alice off at her house, and she gave me a quick goodbye, and good luck.

I drove home, and started to get ready for my date.

I had no idea where we were going. Edward said it was a surprise, and I was a tiny bit nervous.

I drove up to the front of my building and handed the keys to the parker.

"Thanks Larry." I said, and gave him a smile.

"No problem Miss. Swan." He answered shyly, and jumped into my car.

When I got back to my apartment, I really wanted to go to sleep, but I knew I couldn't. I had to get ready.

I decided to go crazy and funky.

I shaved my legs, and I straightened my hair until it was stick straight.

I put on black eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, and black mascara.

I went with the bright red lipstick, and red blush.

I slipped on my special strapless bra, then my dress.

I panted my nails purple, and same with my toes.

Slipped on my black pumps, sprayed myself with my favorite Chanel perfume, grabbed my black Coach clutch, and waited patently for Edward.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

I casually walked to get it, and opened the door, reveling the Greek god named Edward.

He stared at me, with his mouth wide open.

He shook his head, and smiled.

"May we?" he asked, and took my hand.

"We shall." I whispered and we walked out the door, hand in hand.

**So short, I'm sorry! It's like 2:30 AM right now, and I still have to right an essay! I have to go! Another chapter tomorrow! Thanks! Review please!**

**Oh, and date is gonna be at… A DANCE CLUB!!! I wonder what is gonna happen… only I hold the secrets… Muhahaha! More chapters this weekend! And hopefully a… LEMON!! **


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! New chapter!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks!!!**

**FLUFF IN CHAPTER!! Enjoy…**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 7

_I casually walked to get it, and opened the door, reveling the Greek god named Edward._

_He stared at me, with his mouth wide open._

_He shook his head, and smiled._

"_May we?" he asked, and took my hand._

"_We shall." I whispered and we walked out the door, hand in hand._

**Bella's POV**

We drove in Edward's silver Volvo, and I still didn't know where we were going.

Suddenly we stopped in front of the Pink Elephant, a famous dance club.

My mouth basically fell to the ground in complete shock.

Edward laughed, and took my hand.

He pulled us into the club, as the guard checked our IDs.

We walked in, and I heard Usher's new song, Love in This Club, blast through the speakers.

Edward pulled me over the bar, and ordered us two beers.

"You look gorgeous." Edward whispered, and put a strand of hair behind my ear; I blushed, and took a sip of my beer when it came.

I looked around the club, and saw a lot of couches. Pink couches, actually.

I laughed in my head, and took another gulp of my beer.

After about 2 beers later, I was feeling tipsy.

But Edward on the other hand, had only taken about 5 sips out of his first beer.

"Let's dance." I said, and pulled Edward out onto the dance floor.

He walked behind me, and gave me a weird look.

I felt Don't Stop the Music pounding in my ears.

I pulled Edward close to me, and started to rub my hips up against his.

I heard him moan, and I wrapped my arms around his torso, and rubbed my hands up and down his back.

I heard him moan again, and I felt his eraction push up against my stomach.

I felt my nipples harden, and I moaned back.

His hands were so soft.

He rubbed them up and down my arms, leaving goose bumps in his tracks.

Suddenly my lips were on his.

His lips were soft, and angel like.

He parted my lips, and slowly, ever so slowly, inched his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues met, and I felt an electric shock go through my whole body.

I lifted my hand and ran it though his hair, and I felt him shiver, and pull me closer to his body, which was impossible because we were so close.

Then everything went black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke up, in my clothes, in a weird house, in a different bed, with a pounding head ache.

I sat up, rubbing my head.

I almost screamed when I saw what was in front of me.

Edward Cullen was sleeping in a chair, slouched up, still in his clothes from last night.

_He gave me his bed? _I thought. _How sweet! _

I jumped out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom.

Bad idea.

As soon as I reached the bathroom, I almost fell over my head hurt so much.

I swallowed two Advil's, and started to brush my hair with my fingers.

I found an un-used toothbrush, and brushed my teeth.

I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, and walked out of the bathroom, to see Edward awake, and changing.

He was shirtless.

Wow.

Edward pulled a black shirt over his head, and looked in my direction.

"Morning." He whispered, and walked out of the room.

I followed him.

He was heading into the kitchen, and I ran to catch up with him.

"I'll cook." I said, as I pushed him out of the kitchen, locked the doors, and looked around.

He seemed to have a lot of supplies, for a boy.

I grabbed a box of pancake mix, and a frying pan.

Then I opened the refrigerator. He had two eggs, a carton of milk, a carton of orange juice, and some bread.

I checked the freezer, and he had two frozen pizzas.

I shook my head, and grabbed the two eggs and the milk.

In 5 minutes, I had 15 pancakes made, and two glasses of orange juice poured.

I found some silverware, after looking in every draw except the one they were in.

I walked out of the kitchen, threw off my heals, and put the food down on the table.

Edward was reading the Sunday times when I sat down.

He looked up, and gave me a smile.

He looked hungrily at the food, and gave him a movement of my hand, telling him to go ahead.

He dug into the pancakes, and chugged down his orange juice.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Edward asked, as he swallowed his food.

I turned bright red. I remembered everything. But I couldn't tell him that.

"Umm…Yes." I whispered, and took a bite of my one lone pancake.

I saw him smile.

"Everything?" He asked.

"Yes I said." Blushing harder. I saw him smile even wider.

He leaned across the table and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I was stunned.

He kissed me.

I kissed him back, and that seemed to satisfy him.

He pulled away, and gave me a smile.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked, when I finished my breakfast.

"Well, I have to go home and… feed my cat." I lied, hoping he wouldn't see though it.

"Oh. Me too. Well I don't have to feed my cat, but you get my vibe." Edward said.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay here." I said, as I slipped on my shoes and coat.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." Edward said, as I walked out the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The rest of my day was horrible. I was just going to the park to read my book and relax, but of COURSE, the paparazzi just had to come and ruin my day.

Then the dress I liked wasn't in my size, and then I fell in the mud.

About 10 people crowded around me, asking if I was alright.

Could this day get any worse?

When I got back home, I saw I had a message.

I pressed the button, while I tried to get the mud out of my hair.

"_Hey Bella. It's Edward. I just need to talk to you… It's important. Please call me back when you get this."_ Edward's _voice_ rang though the apartment.

I picked up the phone, and dialed his number. I wonder what was up?

**Did you like it? I tried to make it longer then usual because I wrote such a short chapter last night.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks everyone! **


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!!**

**Thanks sooooo much for reviewing!!**

**You made my day!**

**I'm sooo happy!!**

**Sorry the horrible cliffy!  
Enjoy…**

Is That Really You? 

Chapter 8

_I pressed the button, while I tried to get the mud out of my hair._

"_Hey Bella. It's Edward. I just need to talk to you… It's important. Please call me back when you get this." Edward's voice rang though the apartment._

_I picked up the phone, and dialed his number. I wonder what was up?_

**Bella's POV**

"Hello?" I heard the silky voice on the other side of the phone ask.

"Hi Edward. It's Bella. You said you wanted to talk to me?" I said, twirling the cord of the phone between my fingers.

"Oh, hey Bella. Yeah… Please don't be mad." Edward's now frantic voice pleaded.

I sighed.

"What did you do?" I asked, pulling a brush through my hair.

"Well… I don't know how to say this…" He started. I heard him stop breathing.

"Breath Edward. It can't be that bad. Just tell me." I said, getting a little impatient.

"Ok. I was offered a job at Nylon, **(A fashion magazine like Vogue.) **and I'm taking the job. I'm sorry. I'm quitting." Edward said, quickly.

I dropped the brush, and almost the phone.

How could he do this to me? After all we've been though?

"Edward…" I stammered, my eyes filling up with tears.

"Bella, I'm-" he started.

"How could you do this to me?" I sobbed into the phone, my tears racking though my body.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said, and I heard him muffle a sob.

"Goodbye Edward." I said calmly into the phone, even though the tears were coming down hard still.

I hung up the phone, and fell down onto my bed, sobbing.

I knew I wasn't crying because he quit. I knew I wasn't crying because he was joining my enemy magazine. I was crying because I was never gonna see Edward again. And at that point, I knew that I was deeply and uncontrollably in love with him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next was Monday.

I knew that Edward wasn't gonna be at the office today, but some part of me believed that he was staying at Vogue.

I ran to the office, in my heals.

As soon as I got there, I ran to Edwa- _his _office.

When I got there, all his stuff was gone.

I fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Edward! Why! Why would you! Edward!" I screamed and sobbed at the same time.

The whole floor came into the office, with a confused expression on their faces.

They were smart enough to not come in and talk to me.

"Bella, I heard. It's ok." I heard Alice say soothingly.

"No it's not ok! He left! He made me fall for him, and then he broke my heart! I was in love with him! Alice!" I sobbed, and Alice held me, stroking my hair.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I never stopped crying.

Finally Alice let me go, and kissed the top of my head.

"It's ok Bella. It's all gonna be fine." Alice whispered, and helped me stand.

My legs felt like jelly, because I was sitting for such a long time.

Alice brought me over to my office.

I was in a daze, still not believing what happened.

For weeks all I did was eat, drink, and work.

I didn't talk, and Mike and Jacob still followed me, and called me, but boy I NEVER talked to them.

I've been in the press for flicking off the paparazzi loads of times.

I've gotten to a point that I didn't care about anything, or anyone.

I only talked to Alice.

Until that day.

That day, when everything from my past came back.

**Horrible cliffy, I know! I'm sooo sorry!! Please forgive me, and review!!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the horrible cliffy at the end of the last chapter!**

**Everything will be told in this chapter!!**

**And thanks soooo much for all the reviews!! I HAVE 115 reviews!**

**Holy crap!!!**

**You guys rock!!**

**Enjoy…**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 9

_I've gotten to a point that I didn't care about anything, or anyone._

_I only talked to Alice._

_Until that day._

_That day, when everything from my past came back._

**Bella's POV**

_He_ was standing there, looking gorgeous in a simple black suit.

He seemed uncomfortable, because he was in his old office.

The editor of Nylon, Michelle Bransterd, was looking at Edward with lust.

I wanted to slap her.

If she had done ANYTHING with Edward…

Edward caught her eye, and almost scowled, but turned it into a smile.

It didn't reach his eyes. That made me feel a little better.

Alice met his eye, and the security guards had to hold her back from pouncing on him.

They weren't friends anymore. After he left the company, and me, they lost touch. Alice never spoke of him. She seemed to hate him almost as much as I did.

Finally, Edward looked at me. It took all my self control to not cry, and to not run into his arms.

Edward saw my expression of hate and sadness, and immediately looked away. He seemed close to as depressed as I did.

Good thing I looked good today. I was wearing a short black skirt that went to the middle of my thighs, with a black corset and black jacket. **(On profile) **I wore black ankle boots with it **(Also on profile)**, and a long black diamond necklace with matching bracelets. **(Also on profile!) **My hair was curled into tight locks. Black eyeliner, black mascara, gold eye shadow, and red lipstick completed the outfit.

Edward looked at me with the same lust his 'boss' had looked at him with.

I started to blush, and he smiled his infamous crooked smile.

I immediately scowled, and his beautiful smile turned into a grimace.

I coughed, and Michelle finally talked.

"We have found out that-" Michelle rambled on, but I wasn't listening. All I was doing was staring at Edward. I almost started to cry when our gazes met, and he caught it.

Then Edward started to walk towards me, and I ran to my office.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call, and I looked back to see her eyes wide and staring at Edward.

I sat at my desk, and put my head in my hands.

I started to cry.

Good thing I put water proof eyeliner and mascara on.

I wiped away my tears, and took out my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. The book was falling apart, I had read it so many times. The pages were yellow, and the binding was completely ruined. It was my mom's, before she died.

That gave me another reason to cry.

Suddenly I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I whispered, but still loud enough for the person to hear.

And guess who walked in?

**(Was gonna end here, but that would be soo mean!)**

Edward Cullen.

"Bella. Let me talk, please." Edward pleaded to me, still standing in the doorway.

I put my book down, and looked him in the eyes. It was hard to be mean to someone with such a beautiful face.

"Edward Cullen. You broke my heart. Now leave my office before I call security." I said darkly.

His face fell, and he slowly walked out of the room.

"Bella? I'm taking everyone to the lounge. Come on over if you want. And in 5 minutes two people are coming for the job a photographer. We really need another one." Alice said, and slipped out of the door.

5 minutes later Mike walked in.

"I saw that you needed another photographer. I'll be glad to take the spot." Mike said, as he sauntered over to me, and kissed me.

I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. He started to rub up and down my side, feeling my breasts.

I felt dirty.

"Get the fuck off her you son of a bitch!" I heard a silky voice bellow, and suddenly Mike was thrown off me, and out the door.

I looked up, and Edward Cullen was standing there, looking at me with a concerned expression.

He had saved me again from being raped.

I straightened out my hair.

"Thank you. You may leave now." I whispered, shaking.

Edward gave me one last glance, and ambled out the door.

I laid my head down on my desk.

What is wrong with me?

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!!!**

**Thank you sooooo much!!!**

**You guys are the BEST!!!**


	12. AN really important about story!

**Ok, this isn't a chapter. I just need to tell you some stuff:**

**I'm gonna take a small brake from Edward and Bella, and write about Alice and Jasper hooking up.**

**But then I will come back to Bella and Edward, and those chapters will be amazing, and that will be the end, THEN I will write a sequal!**

**Tell me what you think in a review!!**

**Thanks!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late chapter!**

**Thanks sooo much for reviewing, and I go my first threatening letter from ****TVObsessee! You just made my day! Woo hoo!**

**Here is the next chapter! Remember, I'm gonna start to write about Alice and Jasper! I'm kinda getting bored with Edward and Bella, so, enjoy!**

**Oh, and if you don't like this chapter, tell me that you want to go back to Bella and Edward. Thanks!**

**But I DID have really good ideas about Bella and Edward getting back together… this includes a lemon… **

**And I would like to thank L for some FANTASTIC ideas!**

**And just for some info, I'm eating cake. It has a big purple marshmallow on it. It's yummy. Onto the story…**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 10

**Alice's POV**

Edward's brother came again, to check up on him.

He was beautiful.

He had blond hair, and blue eyes.

Perfect. His name was Jasper, or so I hear. I heard that he went to jail for stealing. That turned my on even more! When he caught my eye, he looked me up and down, and gave me a flirtatious smile. I got butterflies in my stomach, and I blushed a dark red. _Fantastic. I turned into Bella. _I thought, almost giggling.

"Are you Alice? Didn't you use to be Edward's best friend?" Jasper asked me, and started to walk over.

"Yeah… Umm… We used to be… long story. So you're Jasper, right?" I asked, swatting my black spiky hair away from my eyes. It was really starting to get annoying.

"Yeah, I'm the one and only Jasper." He said, and bright smile coming out onto his lips, as he held out his hand. I shook it, and shuddered with delight. His hands were long and smooth. I could hold onto them forever.

"Did you go to jail for stealing?" I blurted out, immediately covering my mouth with my hands. Did I really just say that out loud?

Jasper put back his head and laughed. It was a nice laugh. Not too loud, not to soft. Just perfect.

"I… didn't… go… to… jail." Jasper stuttered, trying to control his laughter.

"Where did you here that?" He asked, finally controlling himself.

"Umm… So what do you do for a living?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He chuckled, clearly seeing why I changed the subject. I turned a light pink, and looked down at my feet.

Suddenly I felt a warm, soft hand on my chin, lifting it up. I looked into Jasper's eyes, and he smiled, kissing my nose. My nose tingled, and it slowly spread though the rest of my face.

He kissed me on the nose. He thinks I'm a child. He could have at least kissed my cheak! My mind screamed.

"I'm a general" **(Perfect!) **He whispered softly, so only I could hear.

I gasped.

"You're… a general?" I whispered with a shocked expression on my face.

He chuckled.

We talked for hours. I told him everything about myself, and he told me everything about himself.

He even showed me some of his scars. They all looked like they hurt, a lot.

Jasper had one right bellow his ear. He said that someone was carrying a dagger, and he tried to attack him, and gave him this. He said the dagger had went about 6 centimeters into his skin. I gasped, again.

Jasper also had one on one of his triceps. Some one had shot him, and I struck his arm, and went in.

I gasped, for probably the 10th time, and stroked his scar. He closed his eyes, clearly enjoying it.

Suddenly, I noticed what I was doing. I jerked my hand away. His eyes opened, and saw me blushing.

"Well, I guess I have to go. I'll see you soon. Actually, how about I bring you out tomorrow night?" Jasper ask, putting a strand of my really annoying hair behind my ear.

I shivered at his touch, and blushed again. What is going on with me? Last time I checked, I wasn't Bella.

"You mean, as a date?" I asked, completely embarrassed.

"Yes." He muttered, bringing his face closer to mine, breathing his sweet breath on my face.

I nodded, and smiled.

"I guess that's a yes. See you tomorrow." Jasper whispered, and kissed my cheek.

He started to walk away when I yelled "Wait!"

Jasper turned around smiling.

"What should I wear?" I asked. I had to know. There is so much to pick from!

"Dress comfortable." He said, blew me a kiss, and walked out the door.

Comfortably? That narrows it down…

**Did you like it? The next chapter will be her shopping with Bella, (some interesting conversations will happen here) and her date.**

**Please review! Thanks! You guys rock! **

**Love and kisses!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	14. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry! I haven't posted in (counts on fingers)… 2 FUCKING days! I'm a horrible person! I know! Well, just to get this point across; this chapter isn't only shopping. It's Bella and Alice shopping, AND Alice's date with Jasper. Aren't you happy? I am! And, Alice knew Jasper before, since Edward was her best friend. So they saw each other all the time, but they didn't remember each others names since they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Well, ENJOY!**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 11

"_What should I wear?" I asked. I had to know. There is so much to pick from!_

"_Dress comfortable." He said, blew me a kiss, and walked out the door._

_Comfortably? That narrows it down…_

**Alice's POV**

I asked Bella if she would come with me, and I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. She finally gave in, after I fell to ground begging.

She seems to not be affected by my puppy dog eyes.

That's the first person.

It was already 2 PM, and the day of the date.

We had a lot to do. I had to get a dress, shoes, my hair and make-up done, and my nails and toenails painted. First, we went to Tory Burch for a dress and shoes. We looked around for 2 and a half hours, when suddenly I saw the perfect dress, but with the wrong hands on it. This woman with pasty blond hair and a really fake tan was looking at it, and holding it up to her disgusting body in front of the mirror.

When I get that dress, I'm really gonna have to wash it.

I slinked over to her, and pounced on her back. She screamed a high pitched squeak, and I covered her small annoying mouth with my hand.

It muffled out her screech, and I slowly got off her back with my hand still on her mouth.

I turned her around, so she was looking at me.

"Give me the fucking dress." I whispered in a deadly tone, leaning my face towards hers.

She handed me the dress, and I walked back to a stunned Bella, with a proud smile on my face.

I looked down to examine the dress.

I sighed, finally seeing it in the right hands.

It really was beautiful. It was mid thigh length, and brown. Everything except the neckline, the cuff line, and the bottom of the dress was brown sparkles. **(On my profile!)**

I walked into the dressing room, with a still speechless Bella trailing behind me.

I stripped, and pulled on the dress, zippering the back. I looked at myself in the mirror, and it looked amazing on me. It hugged my curves perfectly, and everything was great except for the fact that I was gonna need a strapless bra. I was pretty sure I had one at home…

I strolled out, and showed Bella my dress.

"Wow. Jasper is gonna pass out when he sees you." She giggled, as I did a quick spin.

I ran back into the dressing room, and hurried to get undressed, and back into my clothes. It was starting to get dark outside, and I guessed it was about 5 PM.

We hurried out, and started to look at the shoes. I stopped in my tracks, as I spotted the perfect shoes. They were brown, the same color as my dress, and sandals. They had the signature Tory Burch symbol on them. **(Picture on profile too!)**

In 5 minutes we were out of the store, on our way to the salon.

30 minutes later my hair was stick straight, but still a little spiky at the ends. I had on light brown eye shadow, light brown eyeliner, and light brown eye mascara. Bella made the suggestion since I was wearing all brown, and I obviously listened to her. She is the editor of Vogue. Who wouldn't? They put on light pink lip-gloss, and light pink blush. I bought the lip-gloss so I could fix it up if anything happened. Just at the thought I started to blush! Ah! I'm becoming Bella! Bella also said I should go neutral, since Jasper said to be comfortable. Then, they painted my nails and toenails a dark red. I paid, and Bella and I hailed a cab to get back to my apartment.

"Bye Bella! See you tomorrow!" I said, giving Bella two air kisses on her cheeks.

"Good luck Alice!" She said, and jumped back into the cab to hurry back to the office.

I trudged up the stairs to my 3rd floor apartment, and started to get ready. All I had to do was slip on my strapless bra, and my dress and shoes. I had shaved my legs the night before, so I decided to go bare legged.

I grabbed my light pink Armani purse, and went down into the lobby to wait for Jasper.

Then he walked in. Jasper was wearing lightly faded baggy blue jeans, and a washed out dark green sweater. He blond hair was all ruffled, but in a perfect way. He was gorgeous.

He looked around the lobby, and caught my eye. I smiled, and he ambled over and pulled me into a hug.

"You look fantastic." He whispered in my ear, and I felt him warm sweet breath on the side of my face.

He let go, and gave me one of his award winning smiles. He grabbed my hand, and brought me out side, where he hailed a cab. We got in, and gave the driver the directions. I didn't know where we were going, but Jasper started rubbed small circles on my palm, and I instantly relaxed.

Suddenly we were whisking over the Brooklyn bridge.

The drive took forever, but the whole time we just talked. Jasper always found a way to make me laugh. Every once in a while he would run his hand though his hair, looking nervous.

Then the cab stopped. I looked out the window, and we were in front of the gate to Coney Island. I gulped down a scream, and started bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Coney Island?!?!? I've always wanted to go to Coney Island! I haven't been here since I was like 5! What ride can we go on first?" I half yelled, half squeaked. I was so excited!

"Calm down there cow girl." Jasper laughed as we got out of the cab.

"How 'bout we go on the Cyclone first? Emmett said that is was a lot of fun." Jasper asked, looking at me with his big, blue eyes. They were like the ocean. I just wanted to jump into them.

"Su..re." I stuttered, looking away from his eyes. I heard him chuckle, and he took my hand and lead me over to the really big wooden roller costar. I was really scared, but I kept my face free of emotions. There was no way I was letting Jasper find out I was a chicken.

"Let's go. I said bravely, as I took Jasper's hand and pulled him into the line. For about 30 minutes, we waited, chatting. I got to know him so much more.

Suddenly, we were at the front of the line. I took a deep breath, and pulled Jasper into the costar. We grabbed a two seater, and pulled down the safety bars and buckles.

Suddenly, we were off. I screamed and screamed, and then it was over. The whole time Jasper screamed along with me.

By the time we had gotten away from the line, we were hysterically laughing. Then I started throwing up in the nearest garbage can. The whole time Jasper just rubbed my back, humming an unknown tune to my ears. When I finished, Jasper ran and got me a bottle of water.

"Thanks. I would kiss you, but I smell horrible." I muttered, taking a gulp of my water. I froze. Did I just say that out loud?

I looked at Jasper, and he was smirking. I finished the water, and threw it in the garbage. Suddenly, Jasper's lips were on mine, but only for a second. He pulled away, and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Let's go." He whispered, taking my hand and leading me to the next ride.

It was starting to get dark, and we had ridden every ride in the park. I didn't throw up again, and I was glad for that.

We decided to take the subway home instead of a cab 'cause it was faster, and cheaper.

We rode home in silence. Jasper was reading his book, giving my side long glances every once in a while. I was listening to my Ipod, and looked at him sometimes too.

Jasper walked me home, still in silence. Our hands were locked the whole time.

He walked me to my door.

"I had a great time." I whispered meekly, looked down.

"Me too." I heard him say, and he lifted my chin, pulling me into another light, quick kiss.

"See you soon?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, as we swapped numbers.

Jasper gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked down the stairs.

I unlocked my door, and closed it after me. I slid down the door, thinking.

_Why wasn't he actually kissing me? It seemed like he didn't really like me. Maybe he was just shy. Maybe he just didn't like me._ The two sides of my mind fought, as I wondered which one to believe.

**Did you like it? Thanks for reading! I made it super long, just for you.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**And give me ideas!**

**Thanks again!**

**Love and kisses!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali **


	15. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! On Monday I'm going to Mexico for spring break! Woo hoo! But hopefully they will have internet connection there. If they don't, I will write A LOT and when I get back I will post them all up. Yay! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy…**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 12

_I unlocked my door, and closed it after me. I slid down the door, thinking._

_Why wasn't he actually kissing me? It seemed like he didn't really like me. Maybe he was just shy. Maybe he just didn't like me. The two sides of my mind fought, as I wondered which one to believe._

**Alice's POV**

I woke up the next morning by the sun falling across my face. I moaned and stuffed my head under my pillow. I turned my head ever so slightly to the side so I could only see the clock.  
I shot straight up. Shit! It was 10:37 AM! I overslept, and now I was late for work!

I threw my covers off my sweaty body, and flew into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, just long enough to wash my hair with my favorite lavender shampoo. I quickly blew dry my hair, and brushed it down. Then I threw on a dark purple v-neck dress that went right below my knees. I grabbed a pair of black flats, and a long black necklace. I took some matching bracelets, grabbed a green apple, and ran out the door and hailed a cab.

Usually I walked to work, but since I was running about 3 hours late, I had to get there fast.

As soon as we pulled up to the building, I threw a handful of money at the driver and ran to the doors. I ran up the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the elevator. I ran straight to my office, trying to gain my breath back. I hunched my back over, trying to breath deep breaths. I looked up, to see Bella looking down at me.

"Where were you?!?" Bella growled softly, looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm so sorry. My alarm didn't go off, and I overslept and-"

"It's ok." Bella laughed, her eyes softening.

I let a weak smile spread across my face, and I took a seat at my desk, only to be surprised to see a pile of dark red roses tied together in a white ribbon. I gasped, and looked at the little tag hanging off the ribbon.

_Dear Alice,_

_I had a wonderful time yesterday. I hope you did too._

_I thought you would like these, since red roses symbolize love, and white_

_stands for friendship. Those two words mean a lot to me._

_I hope I can see you soon._

_Love,_

_Jasper_

I sighed. That was the nicest thing any boy had ever done for me, but I was very confused. Last night he acted like he didn't like me the way I liked him. But he signed it love, and he gave me red roses. I felt confusion spread across my face, and I ran to the lounge. I found an old Polar Springs water bottle, and untied the roses and put them it. I tied the ribbon in my hair, leaving a few strands dangling in my face.

I walked back to my desk, and placed the flowers on the right of my computer, which was closer to the window, where they would get the most sunlight.

I studied them for a second, and shook my head and started to work.

**Bella's POV (OMG! I KNOW!)**

I haven't seen Edward in 2 months. He has been working at _that_ magazine. I didn't even wanna think the name. Sometimes I would close my eyes, and see his gorgeous green eyes looking back at me with love in them. Then I would open my eyes, and it was gone.

I cried every night. I still haven't gotten over him, and I was still heart broken. At least my work got my mind off him. I knew I still loved him, but I was sure he didn't love me back. He left. Just like that. Probably to get away from me because he hated me.

**Edward's POV (OMG! I KNOW! AGAIN!)**

I haven't seen Bella in 2 months. Sometimes I would close my eyes, and I would see her beautiful eyes looking back at me with love in them. Then I would open my eyes, and it was gone. I cried every night, mentally punching myself for being so cruel. I still haven't gotten over her. At least my work got my mind off her. I knew I still loved her, but I was sure she didn't love my back. I know she hates me. I did something that is unforgivable.

**(I know. They are basically the same thing, but from both of their POVs. I wanted you to see what they were both thinking.)**

**Alice's POV**

I trudged home, not wanted to waste money on a cab.

I dragged myself up the stairs, and unlocked my door. I ambled into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water, and sat down at the table. I turned on the radio, and my favorite song was on

_I like, where we are  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are...Here_

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch...Here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms

I like where, you sleep  
When you sleep, next to me  
I like where you sleep...Here

Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Cause our lips can touch..Here.

I sighed, and turned off the radio. It made me think of Jasper too much. I had to get my mind off of him. Suddenly I had an idea.

I quickly picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hey, Bella. I had an idea. I wanted to know if…"

**SORRY! TERRIBLE CLIFFY, I KNOW. I'm sooo sorry! **

**Please review! Hopefully I will post more tomorrow!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting, but here it is! And I would like to thank D! She gave me some REALLY great ideas for this chapter! And, LEMON IN CHAPTER! My first lemon, so don't be mean!**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 13

_I sighed, and turned off the radio. It made me think of Jasper too much. I had to get my mind off of him. Suddenly I had an idea._

_I quickly picked up the phone, and dialed a number._

"_Hey, Bella. I had an idea. I wanted to know if…"_

**Alice's POV**

"Hey, Bella. I had an idea. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Knitting Factory tonight. Are you free?" I asked, twirling a strand of my hair on my finger.

"Sure. Meet you there in an hour?" I heard Bella's voice respond, and a click.

I put the phone down, and ran into my room to get ready. 

45 minutes later, I was dressed. I was wearing a classy cocktail-style dress with spaghetti-straps and draped neckline with a dipped-back and sexy cutouts with rhinestone accents and asymmetrical-cut flutter hem skirt. **(On profile) **It was light pink, and showed off my curves. I wore silver heals, that gave my usually short figure a boost. **(Same photo as dress) **I walked down to the lobby, and got to the train station in 5 minutes. I took the 1, and was done in 5 minutes. I walked about 4 blocks, when I reached the Knitting Factory. The line was huge, and got in line at the back. Then I saw Bella walk up next to me.

"Hi. We can go to the front. You know why." Bella said, smiling, as she walked with mr to the front of the line.

The guard let us in, and walked in. I felt the soft sound of quiet jazz fill my ears, and Bella and I started to dance, laughing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a very cute man staring at me. I gave him a flirtatious smile, and walked over to him. I pushed up hard against him. "Hello there. I'm Alice. And you are?" I purred in his ear, and I felt his eraction push up against me. 

"I'm Adam." I said finally, after moaning. I giggled, and he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso.

At first I felt bad, because of Jasper, but I quickly pushed the thought away. 

He was just being nice. He didn't really like me. He didn't even really kiss me. 

I grinded hard with Adam, my hands on his hips. I dug my nails into his sides, and he moaned, again.

He let go of me, and started pulling me towards the bar. I sat down, and Adam ordered some shots, with hard vodka. The bartender gave me a sly smile, and I almost barfed since he was at least twice my age. He placed the 20 shots in front of me, and I drank them in 10 seconds. 

"Yeah! More!" I heard Adam yell, and I got another round. Soon, I was completely drunk. 

Adam started making out with me on the couch, and he picked me up and carried me outside. He un-hooked my bra and hailed a cab, not breaking the kiss. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. He threw me in the cab and started kissing me harder. I was completely tipsy. 

Instead of hearing the door slam, I felt Adam being ripped off me. Then I heard Jasper's smooth voice, and then everything went black. 

**Bella's POV**

When Alice went off, I went of to the bar and ordered a martini. 

"Excuse me, are you Bella Swan?" I heard a squeaky voice say, as they tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a stick thin blond with her whole face covered in thick make-up. It took all my might not to gag.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"Oh my god! Can you sign my forehead? I'm a HUGE fan!" she squealed, holding up a hot pick sharpie. 

"Sure." I somehow got out with out laughing. I signed her forehead with my name, and she went screaming off.

Wow. That was interesting.

I took a sip of my newly made martini, and looked around the room. Suddenly my eyes met a pair of two very familiar green eyes. I looked away, as a tear fell out of my eye. I wiped it away. _I have all the time in the world to cry tonight. Stay strong. _I thought to myself, masking my face with no emotion. I twirled my martini, and stuck the olive in my mouth. 

When I looked up, I saw the two green eyes coming closer.

Edward had a frown on his face, and I gave him my darkest glare.

I ran over to the closest guy, which was a young blond boy. I sat on his lap, and he looked at me, excited. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor, as we grinded. I dropped it like it was hot, and by the end the boy had drool coming out of his mouth. We started to kiss, and he grabbed my ass and squeezed it. Suddenly I saw him being punched in the face by Edward, who dragged me out of the bar.

"What the hell were-" Edward screamed as soon as we got outside. I started to sob, and he stopped. I slapped him with all my might, stomped on his foot, and ran, my mascara running down my face. 

**Alice's POV**

I woke up in my bed, with a killer hangover. I sat up, and rubbed my head as everything came flooding into my mind. Adam. The cab. Jasper. I shuddered; thinking what would have happened if Jasper hadn't saved me. I got up, and trudged to the bathroom to get an Advil.

I walked into the living room, only to be startled to see an asleep Jasper laying on my couch. I sat down next to him, and stroked his cheek. He sat straight up, and relaxed when he saw me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, taking my hand with a concerned expression on his face. 

"Yeah… Don't you hate me?" I asked, my face turning bright red.

" Why would I hate you?" he asked, giving me a confused expression.

Then he got it.

"Oh Alice. I knew I was sending mixed signals. You had the complete right to got out with someone else. But when I saw him on you, and you were struggling…" he said, giving me a sad face.

I put my finger on his lips, and he kissed it. 

Suddenly his lips were on mine. 

It wasn't like our kisses before. 

It was hard. I kissed him back. His tongue traced around my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, and suddenly he was on top of me, pulling my shirt over the top of my head.

He planted kisses down my neck, and right between my breasts. 

Then I flipped over so I was on top. I unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it off, reveling his hard, smooth chest. I kissed all the way down it, and I heard him moan. I stopped right above his pants, when I tore them off.

Then I was flipped over, so Jasper was on top. 

He ripped my pants off, and slowly brought his hands up my back, right to my bra clasp. In a matter of seconds, it was across the room in a pile with all the other clothes. 

He started to kiss and massage my breasts, as I moaned and moaned his name.

Then he lowered his hands, until they were right above my underwear. I gave him a weak nod, and suddenly I was all-nude. Jasper brought his hands down to my sex, and teased me until I was screaming his name. My hands found them selves on the rim of his boxers, and in one swift motion I had torn them in half. He looked me right in the eye, and I smiled, telling him to do it.

And with that, he slowly lowered himself into me.

And all day that was all we did.

**Did you like it? It was my first lemon. Sorry if it was really bad.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxoxoxoxox,**

**Ali**


	17. Chapter 14

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Sorry, but I was in Mexico! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!! Please forgive me! Well, as you think about that… ENJOY!!**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 14

_I'm not gonna do a recap. You all know what happened._

**Alice's POV**

It has been almost a year since Jasper and my first time.

Today is our 1-year anniversary, and Jasper had a special night planned for us.

He said to dress up, and since it was Bella's vacation (she was in St. Barts), I had to go shopping alone.

_This is no fun…_ I thought to myself, as I took a cab down to the mall. I looked out the window as the buildings rushed by.

I pulled out my Ipod and flicked the ON button. The screen lit up, showing what I was listening to on the way to work, which was M79 by Vampire Weekend. I went back to Artists, and found Jeff Buckley. I had bought the whole album, so I found my favorite song, which was Hallelujah.

Well I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this :  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...  
Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...  
(Yeah but) Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, (You know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...  
Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah...  
Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu...  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu...  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallellllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujjjaahhhh...Hallelllluuuuuujjaaaaaaaaaahhhh

When the song came to an end, the cab pulled up in front of the mall. I handed the driver a 10 and stepped out of the cab, closing the door. The cool fall breeze rushed over the top of my head, sending my hair in all different directions. When I got that under control, I skipped into the mall. I didn't know why, but I was really happy.

I wormed myself through the crowd, reaching my favorite designer discount store. I was running a little low on cash. Let's just say that I went shopping too much, to cut it short.

"May I help you?" I heard a low voice say from behind me. I spun around, to find myself too close to a 40 year old man's face. I took a step back, and the man's eyes moved to my chest.

"I'm fine. I'm just looking for a dress for a date with my _boyfriend_." I said, looking at my nails.

"Um… well if you need me, I'll be in the lingerie." He said, winking at me and turning away. I shuddered, and started looking through the dresses. Suddenly I found the perfect one. I grabbed it, and this time there was no crazy woman trying to take it.

I skittered to the dressing rooms, and got a stall. I quickly changed, and went to the mirror. I smiled, and looked over the dress.

It was bright red, and went to the middle of my shins. It was a halter dress, and it was loose, but hugged my chest and hips. It went well with my hair, and it showed off my neck. I was in love. I quickly changed, and ran to the shoes section. In a matter of seconds, I had found the perfect shoes. They were black high-heeled strappy sandals, and they made me look so much taller. That just made me even happier. I bought the dress and shoes, and made a beeline for the bathroom. When I finished, I got a cab and rushed home, hoping not to miss my favorite TV show. When I finally got home, I had missed the first 15 minutes.

"Who cares. I'm just gonna go get ready…" I muttered to myself, slowly walking to my bedroom with my bags.

I closed my door, and checked the clock. It said it was 5:00 PM, so I had two hours. Just enough time. Jasper told me that he would pick me up at 7:15 PM, so I had enough time to get ready.

I stripped, threw my clothes into the hamper, and found a thong. There was no way I was gonna have an underwear line. I got my black strapless bra, and put those on. I slowly pulled my dress up, not wanting to rip or wrinkle the fabric. I zipped up the back, and went into the bathroom. I decided to keep my hair down, so I just ran a comb through it. I put on a light coat of black eye shadow, and some black eyeliner and mascara. I put a little foundation on, and some red lipstick. I walked out of the bathroom, and got my black Armani bag. I took my phone from the charger, I got my Ipod, my lipstick, and my wallet. I skipped to the front door, and slipped on my shoes. I sat on the couch, and watched the clock.

As the minutes went by, I thought. Was Jasper breaking up with me? Did he find someone else? Does he not love me anymore? My head started to hurt, and I held back tears. Jasper wasn't gonna break up with me. I just knew it. Then I heard a soft knock on the door.

I stood up and took three long strides to the door. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Standing there in a black tux was Jasper, holding one red tulip.

"Hi Alice." Jasper said shyly and handed me the flower.

"Hey Jasper." I said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Let me just put this in water." Jasper nodded, and I went into the kitchen and put it in a vase.

I quickly ran back to Jasper and jumped into his arms.

We kissed a long, deep kiss.

"I love you." He whispered when we came up for air.

"I love you too." I said when we came up for air again.

"Let's go." Jasper said once we broke apart. He pulled me out the door, and I closed it. Jasper grabbed my hand, and dragged me VERY quickly down the stairs and outside.

"What was that for." I gasped when we got outside.

"You'll see." Jasper said mysteriously, as he gave me a light kiss.

We slowly walked around the corner.

"Jasper Cullen. What the fuck is this?!" I screamed.

"Alice, it's just a limo." Jasper said, pulling me into the limo.

Before I could speak, Jasper was on top of me. He pulled the door closed with his foot, and kissed me.

His tongue traced around my bottom lip, and then slowly slipped inside my mouth.

We were kissing for what seemed like hours when the driver opened the door.

I sat up, pulling my dress down from my shoulders. Jasper put his tie and coat back on, and we stepped out as if nothing happened. Then, I looked up. We were in front of one of the nicest restaurants in town. Jasper slid his arm around my waist and escorted me into it.

"I have a reservation under Cullen?" Jasper said, and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Oh yes, come this way." The waiter said, giving me a look over. I think Jasper saw it, because he pulled me closer.

The waiter led us over to a table next to the big window, and we sat down.

He handed us menus, gave me a wink and walked off.

I opened the menu when a piece of paper fell out.

_Tyler 917-899-4266_

I scowled, and ripped it up.

"Good." Jasper said jokingly, blowing me kiss.

"Have you decided yet?" the waiter Tyler said when he came back over.

"Yeah… Alice?" Jasper said looking me straight in the eye.

"I'll have the steak with the Mexican sauce." I said, not leaving Jasper's eyes.

"And you?" Tyler spat at Jasper.

"I'll have the same as my _girlfriend_." He said, giving me a smile. I smiled back.

The waiter left in a huff, and I relaxed.

30 minutes later the food came.

I dug in. I was starving.

I saw Jasper take a bit, then look around nervously.

"Jasper? Are you ok?" I asked, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah… Um I have to ask you something." Jasper said, as he wiped his forehead with his napkin.

"Yeah?" I said nervously. I knew what he was gonna say. That he wanted to break up. I pushed the thought away, and took a sip of wine.

When Jasper got down on one knee, my breath caught.

"I love you Alice. With everything that is in me. You are my life. Before I met you, I was a mess. Just a loner. Just Edward and Emmett's brother. But now, I'm Alice's boyfriend. I like that title much more. Alice, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Jasper asked, pulling out a box. He opened it, showing a gold ring with a large diamond.

A tear slowly slid down my face.

"Jasper. Yes. Yes. YES!" I sobbed, flinging myself into his arms. Jasper slid the ring onto my hand, and pulled me into a kiss.

The restaurant exploded in applause. Everyone except Tyler. I didn't care. I was Alice Cullen. I was Jasper Cullen's wife. Forever. Today was the best day of my life. Now I knew why I was so happy today.

**Did you like it? I wrote it over my vacation! Please review!**

**Yay! I'm happy! **

**Please review! **

**I would like to thank D and L who helped me a lot!**

**But thanks to EVERYONE!**

**Don't worry. There will be 3 or 4 more chapters. Then I will write my new story, which D helped me think about! Thanks again!**

**I LOVE you guys!**

**You are the best!**

**Again, please review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox,**

**Ali!**


	18. Chapter 15

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't post for a while. But thanks for the fantastic reviews! And I just wanted to tell you that it will VERY soon be Edward and Bella. Mmkkkayy? ENJOY…**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 15

"_Jasper. Yes. Yes. YES!" I sobbed, flinging myself into his arms. Jasper slid the ring onto my hand, and pulled me into a kiss._

_The restaurant exploded in applause. Everyone except Tyler. I didn't care. I was Alice Cullen. I was Jasper Cullen's wife. Forever. Today was the best day of my life. Now I knew why I was so happy today._

**Alice's POV**

"Bella. Really. Should the color theme be purple and yellow or blue and yellow?" I asked, holding up the two different swatches. Bella and I were at the party planning store, looking through the different colors. I had a party planner, but I thought it would be more fun to plan it myself. So here we are.

"Umm…" Bella started, looking over my shoulder at the salesman who was checking us out, "Blue and yellow. I just like blue more then purple." Bella finally said.

"Thank you." I sighed, looking over my list.

"So, since around 250 people are coming, and there will be 5 people at a table, we need 50 tables and pots of flowers. We need 250 placemats, but including Jasper and I, we need another table just for us, with two placemats and a pot of flowers. So how about dark brown wood tables, with midnight blue placemats, and yellow tulips?" I said quickly, looking at Bella. She nodded confused. She must not have heard any of it. I sighed, and started over to my party planner's office. He owned this place, and was always here.

"George?" I said, sticking my head around his door.

"Yes? Oh it's you Alice! How are you?" George giggled, jumping up from his chair and running over to me. He kissed my two cheeks, and I smelled his lavender perfume. Yes. Lavender perfume. Did I tell you he was gay? George was wearing too tight skinny jeans, and his purple polo was also too tight. I looked down at his feet and he was wearing cowboy boots. I smiled to myself.

"I'm fantastic! And you? I just wanted to tell you everything I needed." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Ah! Yes! I'm great, dear! Let me see! Give!" George squealed, holding out his hands. I handed him everything, and his face turned serious. It always did when he was working.

"Hmm…" George started. I started to get a little nervous, and I looked around his office.

"Well… Alice…" I was really nervous by then.

"I LOVE IT!" He screeched, putting everything down on his desk.

"It's like something I would design!" George giggled again, patting my head.

I felt my lips spread into a huge smile.

"Thanks George!" I said, jumping up and down.

He laughed, "I'll get all this ready for your big day! Where is it again, so I can set up?"

"Hold on." I said, retching into my bag for the paper.

"Umm… Well the service is at this church on 5th Avenue," I started, as George smiled. He knew how much I liked huge things. "And the party is in Central Park. We rented a lawn." I said, handing George the addresses.

"Well, darling, I'll see you soon!" George said, giving me another two kisses on my cheeks. I started out of the office, waving at George.

"Bella?" I called out, not seeing her where I left her.

"Right here." I Bella say softly. I turned around to see Bella standing next to the fabrics, crying.

"Oh Bella." I said, pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong?" I asked, as Bella sobbed into my shoulder.

Bella let go of me, and pointed to a sign above my head. It was Edward. Oh, yeah. Edward does the photographs for this store.

"Oh Bella-" I started.

"It's fine. Let's just go." Bella cut in, starting for the door.

"Wait, Bella. On the day before the wedding all the stuff is gonna be set up for the party. Could you help? I'm asking all my friends to help so I could save a little money.

Bella smiled. "Yeah. I would love to!" She said, waving at me.

"See you later!" I said, before the door closed.

I walked outside, and hailed a cab to get home.

**The day before the wedding… (When they set up)**

**Bella's POV (OMG!)**

I stood in front of my closet, looking for something to wear.

I decided on a pair of short black jean shorts, since it was the middle of summer, with a black bra and dark blue spaghetti strap tank top. I slipped on my Victoria's Secret PINK flip flops, and ambled into the bathroom. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, and put on a little black eyeliner and mascara. I slipped on a little lip-gloss, putting it in my black Gucci bag for touch ups later on. On my way to the door I grabbed my iPhone and wallet.

I locked my door, pressing the elevator door button. The doors slid open, and I stepped in, zooming down to the lobby. Once I got outside I hailed a cab.

**Alice's POV**

"Bella! You're here!" I squealed, pulling her into a hug.

"Of course I am! What should I do first?" Bella asked, pulling her black aviators off her head and sticking them in her bag. She put it down next to my bag, and started to fiddle with a piece of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail.

"Could you carry that table over there?" I asked, pointing her towards a table. "And then set it up?" I finished.

Bella nodded, and headed over. I caught Jasper's eye and winked, giving him the signal.

**(A/N I was gonna stop here, and I really wanted to, but I'm too nice. I couldn't. So enjoy the rest of the story!)**

**Bella's POV**

I effortlessly picked up one side of the table, and when I was about to lift up the other side I felt it being picked up. I looked up, to find myself looking at a very familiar face.

**Edward's POV  
**Jasper pointed me over to a table with a girl picking up one end effortlessly. "Help her." He said, pushing me over.

I jogged over, and picked up one side. I looked across at the girl, no woman, who was picking up the other side. She looked up, revealing the love of my life.

**Bella's POV**

It was Edward. Edward Cullen. Geez, could this day get any worse? This morning I fell out of bed, spilled _very _hot coffee on myself, and slipped, throwing my breakfast onto my head.

I blushed, and looked back down.

"Hey Bella." Edward said softly, his voice making me look up.

"Hi Edward." I whispered, as happiness went across his face, disappearing by confusion.

He must be confused why I said hello. I confused myself. I didn't know why. Suddenly I knew. I still loved him. I looked back down blushing, and put a piece of my hair behind my hair. My arms started to tremble because I had been holding up a table for 4 minutes. I started to walk backwards, and Edward followed along. We set the table down, and I stepped back. I turned around and started heading over to Alice. Suddenly I tripped on a rock. I squeezed my eyes shut, readying myself for contact with the ground. But it never happened. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap around my stomach. I felt myself being put back on my feet and turned around. I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with Edward.

"Thanks." I whispered, making the mistake of looking into his eyes.

"Bella. Will you ever forgive me?" He asked, sorrow and love in his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I still loved Edward, and being without him was destroying me. I had to get over my stupid grudge soon, or it will be too late. I decided then.

I gave a soft nod, and flung myself into his arms. I pressed my lips against his. At first Edward was surprised, but then he deepened the kiss. Our tongue's met, sending an electric current through my body. We pulled apart, and I pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you." Edward whispered into my ear. I felt his warm breath a caress my cheek. I nodded.

"I love you." I said, pulling Edward back to my lips.

We pulled apart, and embraced again.

"I love you too." Edward said, kissing me again.

**(A/N YAY! Are you happy? 'cause I am!)**

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I stood across the lawn watching Bella and Edward talk on a bench.

"It worked." I said, giving Jasper a smile.

"Yes it did." Jasper said back, giving me a smile too.

I looked around at the set up lawn.

"It's perfect." I whispered.

Jasper nodded, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Let's go." Jasper said, taking my hand.

I looked across the lawn back at Edward and Bella, seeing Edward stand up, giving Bella his hand so he could help her up. I smiled at the scene, as Edward and Bella gave us waves, and walked out of the park.

I gave Jasper a nod, and we headed home too.

**Edward and Bella's POV**

Today was the best day of my life.

**Did you like it! I worked hard on it! Next chapter is the wedding, something else special, and the end! :( There will definitely be a sequel, and when I am writing that I will write another story too! So, yay!**

**Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks again! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox,**

**Ali!**


	19. Chapter 16

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! I'm sooo sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER!! I was just really busy! SORRY! Well, enjoy…**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

I zipped up the back of her dress and stared at the mirror. Alice, Rosalie, and I were standing in my apartment putting on her wedding dress. Alice looked completely different, and even more beautiful.

We were at my apartment for two reasons. One was that Alice asked me to pick up her dress and I kept it at my house. Two was that it was closer to the lawn she rented.

We sighed at the same time, causing us to burst out laughing. Her dress was gorgeous. It was satin ball gown with a pick-up skirt and beaded metallic embroidery on the bodice. **(Picture on profile!) **I almost tried it on when it was hanging in my closet, but I didn't. It was Alice's.

"I love it." Alice whispered. I knew she was nervous. I would be too. I thought back to the day before, and smiled. That was the best day of my life. I checked the clock.

"Hey, Alice? Could you do you do your make-up so Rosalie and I can get ready?" I asked, fixed her veil.

"Sure!" Alice said brightly, and turned to the make-up bag.

Rosalie and I skittered into my bedroom to put on our dresses. We were Alice's bridesmaids, so we were wearing the same dress. We zipped up each others dresses and looked at the mirror. Boy, did Alice have good taste in clothes. They were light green halter dresses that went to our knees. **(On profile too!) **I curled Rose's hair lightly, making soft curls. Rose did the same to me as I started my make up. I put on a little black mascara, light green eye shadow, light pink blush, and light red lipstick. Rose put on black eyeliner, bright gold eye shadow, red blush, and dark red lipstick. We ran out to get Alice. We had an hour before the wedding. When we got to the living room we saw Alice sitting on the couch looking nervous.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah?" Rosalie said, putting her arm around Alice.

"What if this is a joke? What if Jasper doesn't love me? What if Emmett and Edward dared him to?" Alice said, all the words rushing out of her mouth.

"Oh, babe. First of all this is not a joke." I said, taking Alice's hand.

"Second, if the boys did that we would break up with them and be single together!" Rosalie said, squeezing her shoulders.

"AND OF COURSE HE LOVES YOU!" We screamed at the same time, tickling Alice.

"Sto- stop!" Alice said, jumping up laughing.

"Let's go." Alice whispered, as we went downstairs to get the car.

We drove to the lawn, with a very nervous Alice sitting between us. It wasn't like her to be nervous. She was always so confident. Rosalie got married to Emmett 3 months ago, and boy were they happy.

"Who are Jasper's "men"?" Rosalie said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Alice giggled, and I squeezed her hand.

"Emmett and Edward of course!" She whispered, still nervous.

I smiled at the thought of Edward in a tux.

"Who is walking you down the aisle?" I asked, because her dad passed away the week before.

"I think uncle Tom…" Alice said, looking down at her hands.

We pulled up to the entrance to the park, and I paid the driver.

Rose and I helped Alice out of the car.

"You ready?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Alice said, more confident.

We all jumped up and down, squealing.

"Let's go!" Alice giggled, as we walked down to the lawn.

We walked behind the white curtains at the back, and handed Alice to her uncle.

Rose and I gave her reassuring smiles, and started to walk down the aisle. I went first, with Rose in my tow.

When we got to the front we stood on the steps, on the opposite side then the boys.

I saw Edward staring at me, and I gave him a huge smile. He smiled his perfect crooked smile at me, making my day better then it already was. We heard the light bells of the wedding song start, and we all turned our heads to Alice, who was slowly making her way down the aisle, smiling.

**I know, really short! But I had to get one up today, and I wanted the wedding to be a different chapter. So, please review!! I love you guys!!**

**xoxooxoxoxoox,**

**Ali!**


	20. Chapter 17

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm officially the worst person EVER! You have the complete right to throw rotten vegetables at me! Ahhhh I'm sooooo sorry!**

**School has been so hard! Ahh fuck! **

**Well, please enjoy!**

Is That Really You? 

Chapter 17

_We heard the light bells of the wedding song start, and we all turned our heads to Alice, who was slowly making her way down the aisle, smiling._

**Bella's POV**

Alice was beautiful. I snuck a glance at Jasper and he had a look of lust and love on his face, and his eyes were connected with Alice's'. I brought my eyes back to Edward and he was looking at me, _me_. Only me. Not some skinny bitchy blond. _Me. _I was the luckiest person alive. Alice stopped in front of Rose and me, and handed me the bouquet of yellow daisies. I embraced her,

"Good luck. You look fabulous. Go for it!" I whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

She hugged Rose too, and turned to Jasper. Their hands quickly found each other and they turned to the priest.

The whole time the priest was talking, I was looking at Edward. And he was looking right back at me.

"You may kiss the bride."

"Edward." I said forcefully. Edward was tracing his hand around the neckline of my dress, leaving sparks in its trail.

"But don't you love it?" He chuckled seductively, kissing my collarbone.

"Fine… if you rather now then tonight…I had so many plans…" I hinted, sighing dramatically.

Edward's hand immediately flew from my chest, as he stared at me with wide eyes.

I giggled, kissing his ear lobe, nibbling it.

"I promise tonight." I whispered seductively.

I stood up, and walked away from a very flabbergasted man. I made sure to sway my hips a little.

"Alice!" I called, trying to get her out of the huge crowd that was around her and Jasper. I hadn't been able to say one word to her at the party.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, as she pushed through the crowd.

I grabbed her, and squeezing her with all my might, which was pretty strong. We pulled apart.

"Congratulations honey! Was it exactly the way you pictured it? You looked FANTASTIC!" I giggled, kissing her forehead.

"Oh Bella! I can't even think of the words!" Alice cried, tears falling down her face.

I hugged her again, "I'm glad you're happy."

"Alice?" I heard Jasper ask in a small voice.

"Yes honey?" Alice replied, turning around and running into his arms.

"I want you to meet my aunt and uncle!" He said, kissing her cheek.

Alice gave me a questioning look.

"Go on you love birds. Congratulations!" I laughed, shooing them away.

"Bella?" That beautiful voice asked from behind me.

"Yeah Edward?" I asked, turning around.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked, taking my hand lightly in his.

"Hmmm… Ok!" I grinned, pulling him close to me as a slow song came on.

Edward's arms slipped around my waist, pulling me even closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his chest. The rest of the night, we just swayed to the music, enjoying each other's company.

"Can we go back to your place?" I asked, giving Edward a pout.

"Ok my darling." Edward responded, as my face heated up. He chuckled, and hailed a cab.

The whole cab ride we sat in a comfortable silence, our hands intertwined.

We pulled up in front of his apartment building, and Edward handed the driver a bill. We walked up to his apartment, chatting about the wedding.

"Ok, Bella. I'm gonna cover your eyes, ok?" Edward whispered in my ear, and he put his hands on my eyes. I heard the door click open, and I felt myself being led towards something very warm.

Edward removed his hands from my eyes to revel something beautiful.

There was a huge stone fireplace, lit up in brilliant flames. In front of the fire, there was a pile of pillows, making a "U" shape with a large blanket.

There were candles everywhere, lighting up the whole room with natural light. And there was no lights on.

"Oh… Edward! It's wonderful!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms. I planted my lips on his, giving him a wet, romantic kiss.

"I love you." I whispered into his neck.

"I love you too." Edward muttered back, kissing the top of my head.

Edward scooped me up into his arms, and fell on the pillows, on top of me. I gave his a light kiss, and he deepened it. I slowly un-buttoned his shirt, showing off his toned chest. I traced his muscles with my finger, and leaned up to kiss his jaw.

Suddenly I was spun around so my back was facing Edward. I heard my zipper being un-zipped. Edward carefully slid the dress off my body, and draped it over the couch. His eyes roamed over my lingerie, resting on my chest. I pushed him down, and straddled his hips, pulling his pants down until he was only in his boxers. I was very glad that he wore briefs and not tighty whitys… Even without the tighty whitys, I could still see the bulge in his pants. Edward flipped over so he was on top. He ripped my bra off, and stared at me. I felt my cheeks warm up. He kissed my hungrily, as he massaged my breasts with both hands, and I moaned into his mouth. I lowered my hands and pulled his boxers off. He ripped my underwear off with one quick motion of his hand. He leaned up against the pillows and I straddled his waist.

"I hope you keep your promises." Edward panted, as he rubbed his nose up and down my neck.

"I always do." I whispered back.

And in that candle lit room, in front of that blazing fire, Edward and I made sweet, sweet love.

**YESSS!! FINALLY! **

**Haha did you like it? **

**Prob one more chapter THEN I will write my new story! And I would like to thanks D in advance! **

**Pleaseeee review!**

**They make me sooooooo happy!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**


	21. Chapter 18

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm officially the worst person ever. I haven't posted in too long. Well, this is gonna be short.**

**Enjoy…**

Is That Really You?

Chapter 18

_And in that candle lit room, in front of that blazing fire, Edward and I made sweet, sweet love. _

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the arms of a Greek god. I looked up, hoping to catch a glance of his green eyes, only to find that Edward was still asleep.

I sighed, remembering the fantastic night we just had.

I quietly lowered myself on top of him, and pressed my lips to his ever so lightly.

I felt him smile, and kiss me back. I rolled off him, panting.

"Morning." I whispered, sitting myself up on my side. Edward did the same, and I finally got to see his gorgeous eyes.

"Wow." He muttered, trailing his fingers up and down my arm, leaving goose bumps in their tracks.

"Yeah." I said back, kissing him for a second before rolling out of bed.

"Bella. You can't do that to me!" Edward whined, rolling out of bed too. I giggled, and saw Edwards very muscular body before me.

He was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, and his member pressed up against me.

"Edward…" I threatened. "If we ever want to go out today you can't do that."

"But I rather do this then go ou-" Edward started.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said, skipping off to the bathroom. Only when I got there I remembered that I was naked. I immediately blushed, as I started the shower. I stepped in, letting the warm water relax my very tense muscles. I heard a light knock on the door.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's musical voice ask.

"Yes, you can come in. But you have to promise that we can leave the house." I responded, turning the water a little hotter. Then Edward was in front of me, already dripping with water droplets. I giggled, as we had a _very _fun and long shower.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Somehow we finished, got dressed, and got downstairs to meet Emmett and Rose. Alice and Jasper left for their honey moon that morning, so they couldn't join us. The whole day we kinda just hung out and chatted. It was actually really fun, and Rose was awesome.

"Hey Rose, Emmett. Would you mind if Bella and I do something? We can meet up later." Edward said, throwing Emmett and look. He whispered something in Rose's ear and she smiled at me, and gave me two air kisses.

We waved goodbye, and we sauntered off.

"Bella… Do you wanna go rowing in Central Park?" Edward asked, taking my hand. He looked kinda nervous.

"Sure!" I said, kissing him cheek. We slowly walked to the place where you rent the boats. We waited in line. When we got the front Edward paid, after I tried to get my credit card to the cashier first. He tickled me, so he paid.

"No fare…" I muttered, pouting.

"I love you." Edward chucked, as he took my hand again as we walked over to the boat.

"Love you too…" I whispered. Edward helped me into the boat, as he sat down at the ors. I sat in front of him, and we rowed to the center of the lake in a comfortable silence.

"Bella…" Edward started, as he stood up, taking my hand. He pulled me up, and he got down on one knee. I almost fainted. I looked around to see if it was a joke, and I saw everyone looking at us. This will probably be in the post tomorrow.

"Bella…" Edward said again, focusing me back to him.

"Bella. When we were together I was the happiest man alive. When we were apart, I don't even want to talk about it. You are my life. Now that we are together again, I never want to leave you again. I love you Bella. I really do. I will never do anything to hurt you again. I will keep all those douche bags away from you. Isabella Swan. Bella. Will you marry me?" Edward asked, opening a little black box. Inside was a gold band with a small diamond on it, surrounded by rubies and sapphires.

"Oh, Edward! Yes! Completely and totally YES!" I sobbed, throwing myself into his arms. He slipped the beautiful ring on my finger, and kissed it.

"I love you!" We said at the same time, as we embraced.

Everyone surrounding us was clapping, as Edward and I kissed, never wanting to let go.

**THE END!**

**Did you like it? **

**If everyone asks, as I write my new story I will write a sequel. It will be them getting married, kids for Edward and Bella, AND Jasper and Alice.**

**So, please, review!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!**

**PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY WHEN IT COMES OUT!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox,**

**Ali! **


	22. I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys

**Hey guys!**

**Just wanted to say I posted the first chapter for my new story!**

**Check it out!**

**Thanks!**

**And soon I will post the first chapter of the sequel, don't ya worry!**

**I LOVE YOU!!**

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**


End file.
